Percepção
by Waiting Out the Winter
Summary: Sakura sempre acreditou estar fora do interesse dos outros, mas então Uchiha Shisui insistia em discordar. Non-Massacre AU. ShiSaku.
1. Suposto Interesse

Olá. Essa é a primeira história que publico aqui. Quis começar com ShisuixSakura por motivos óbvios: não há fanfics suficiente desses dois, principalmente em português. Se alguém estiver lendo, por favor me deixe saber o que acham. Essa história terá mais 2 capítulos que já estão quase finalizados e serão postados muito em breve.

Boa leitura! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence _._

 _ **Percepção**_

 _Capítulo 1: Suposto Interesse_

"Quando você vai começar a aceitar essa situação pelo que realmente é?"

Sakura suspirou em irritação e abaixou o olhar de volta para o seu prato. O restaurante em que ela, Hinata, Ino e Tenten frequentemente se encontravam estava fresco, apesar do clima quente e seco em Konoha.

O lugar era basicamente um restaurante civil, sendo rara a aparição de shinobis na área, mas era o local favorito das kunoichis para se encontrarem e colocar a conversa em dia. Era limpo e tranquilo, sem falar da ótima comida caseira que serviam, junto com uma grande variedade de doces.

O atual assunto entre as meninas era o suposto súbito interesse de Uchiha Shisui pela médica. Por mais que Sakura tentasse negar, Ino insistia que havia mais do que apenas coincidência nas repentinas aparições do Uchiha em certos locais em que a médica estivesse presente.

Sakura colocou um pedaço do peixe em seu prato na boca, adiando dar a resposta que Ino esperava. Havia começado com encontros casuais. Sakura não sabia muito sobre Shunshin no Shisui, como era conhecido no livro bingo, além do fato de que ele era uma força reconhecida na ANBU e um dos shinobis mais respeitados do clã Uchiha. Muitos falavam sobre Itachi, mas Shisui era um dos mais fortes, se não o mais forte membro do clã atualmente.

A primeira vez que Sakura encontrou-se na presença do Uchiha por mais de cinco segundos foi no escritório da Hokage. Ele e sua equipe tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão bem-sucedida e estavam relatando tudo para Tsunade. Sakura já estava presente, ajudando com a papelada, enquanto Shizune ocupava a liderança do hospital. Shisui possuía um ar brincalhão, Sakura notou naquele dia. Diferente de muitos Uchihas que ela teve a chance de conhecer antes, ele não parecia ser notório pela expressão impassível e o ar de seriedade e arrogância.

Naquele dia, ao ser demitido da sala, Shisui tomou seu tempo curvando-se para a Godaime Hokage, mantendo contato visual com Sakura enquanto voltava para a posição ereta. A médica, envergonhada por ser pega encarando, voltou a olhar para os papéis em suas mãos rapidamente, falhando em notar a pequena curva de um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios do Uchiha.

Logo após a saída do capitão ANBU, Tsunade sorriu maliciosamente para a aprendiz, notando o estado corado de seu rosto, mas, felizmente, decidiu não comentar.

Após esse dia, os encontros se tornaram mais frequentes.

Sakura passava por ele nas ruas dos mercados de Konoha quando saía à noite para fazer compras. Shisui sempre a comprimentava com um sorriso enquanto continuava a passar por ela.

 _Boa noite, Sakura-san._

A médica ia até o Ichiraku, jantar com os outros membros da equipe sete, para encontrá-lo já sentado no balcão, uma tigela de ramen em sua frente e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

 _Que surpresa vê-la aqui, Sakura-san._

Nesse dia, Sakura escolheu ignorar a sobrancelha erguida e a expressão levemente perplexa que Sasuke direcionava a ela e ao Uchiha mais velho.

Alguns dias depois houve o incidente da biblioteca da vila – lugar em que Sakura passava parte do seu tempo livre.

Felizmente esses encontros não eram tão estranhos quanto os outros, já que grande parte das vezes a médica já estava de saída quando o capitão ANBU misteriosamente surgia na frente dela. O problema era: Sakura nunca viu Shisui frequentando tal lugar.

 _É uma pena que já esteja de saída, Sakura-san. Eu estava esperando que talvez você pudesse me dar sugestões de leitura._

As aparições na biblioteca pararam abruptamente quando algumas fangirls do Uchiha descobriram esse novo hábito e passaram a montar guarda na dita biblioteca.

Depois de certo tempo, Sakura chegou à conclusão de que sim, Uchiha Shisui era um stalker.

E ele estava fazendo o possível para que esses estranhos encontros entre eles acontecessem.

Não que ela admitiria isso a Ino.

"Não há nada para aceitar, Ino. Por que você não consegue ver isso?" Sakura retrucou a loira, que bufou e revirou os olhos em resposta.

"Eu só estou tentando dizer que não é qualquer garota que tem a sorte de pegar a atenção de Shisui: gênio de um dos clãs tradicionais mais respeitados, atual capitão ANBU e um dos caras mais gatos em Konoha. Você deveria aproveitar a chance," Ino rebateu com um suspiro, queixo caindo em uma das mãos, e um olhar quase sonhador no rosto.

Sakura revirou os olhos para a cena dramática da kunoichi loira e escolheu ignorá-la.

"Espera um pouco. Shisui? Uchiha Shisui?" Tenten perguntou, soando um pouco desacreditada. Ao assentimento animado de Ino, a morena continuou, "Ele tem uma reputação e tanto como shinobi." Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Tenten falou de novo, "Mas eu ouvi que ele tem uma certa fama com as mulheres também."

Sakura pareceu aliviada, enquanto Ino desanimou visivelmente com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Eu acho que qualquer que seja as intenções de Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan é quem deve decidir o que fazer sobre isso." Hinata afirmou calmamente, enquanto abaixava o seu copo. Tenten acenou, concordando, e Sakura murmurou um 'obrigada', sorrindo um pouco.

Ino revirou os olhos para as amigas e jogou os longos cabelos loiros de cima do ombro. "Que seja. Eu definitivamente aproveitaria a chance se fosse você."

"Eu achei que você não tivesse olhos para ninguém além de Sai," Sakura respondeu a loira, que deu de ombros.

"E eu não tenho, afinal ele _é_ meu namorado. Não é como se Shisui- _kun_ estivesse me seguindo ou algo do tipo." Ino deu um sorriso malicioso, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a médica que, junto com as outras, suspirou, parecendo cansada da conversa.

"Enfim. Eu tenho turno no hospital em breve e Tsunade-sama quer que eu dê uma olhada em um pergaminho antes disso. Eu deveria ir." Sakura disse, levantando da mesa e deixando o dinheiro da sua parte do almoço. "Vejo vocês por aí."

As outras garotas acenaram para a médica, que saiu do frescor do restaurante para o ar quente da vila.

Seguindo em direção a torre da Hokage, Sakura não podia evitar em pensar no capitão ANBU de cabelos negros. Ino estava certa. Qualquer garota ficaria lisonjeada com toda a atenção, mas, por outro lado, Tenten também tinha razão. Shisui _tem_ uma fama com as mulheres. Essa seria outra característica que o diferenciaria dos outros Uchihas. Shisui era um mulherengo, e a última coisa que Sakura precisava era estar relacionada com um cara assim.

* * *

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não comeu nada desde o almoço!"

O grito de Tsunade podia ser ouvido do corredor do hospital até a recepção. Qualquer um que fosse esperto o suficiente saberia que discordar da loira em uma hora dessas era o mesmo que pedir para ser socado através da parede. Por esse mesmo motivo Sakura encarou o chão e manteve-se de responder.

"Eu te treinei para ter mais responsabilidade nessas situações," Tsunade falou de novo, dessa vez com um ar de decepção em sua voz. Quando a kunoichi mais jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça, olhos cor-de-mel suavizaram a imagem e a poderosa Hokage apenas suspirou, desistindo do sermão que não ajudaria em nada de qualquer jeito.

"Vá comer algo, Sakura. E não volte aqui em menos de uma hora!"

"Sim, shishou!" Sakura curvou-se, aliviada por não precisar ouvir mais da furiosa mulher a sua frente. Mais que depressa, a kunoichi encontrou o seu caminho para as portas do hospital, deixando uma irritada Tsunade para trás.

* * *

O restaurante em que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa encontrava-se era o mais popular entre todos os ninjas médicos. Era um bom restaurante com boa comida e, o melhor de tudo, o mais próximo possível do hospital.

Após ter comido apenas uma barra de proteína durante toda a tarde, Sakura nunca admitiria na frente de Tsunade, mas a médica estava extremamente faminta e teria comido mais cedo se não fosse por um caso de envenenamento em que não havia nenhum tipo de antídoto disponível nos registros do hospital.

Apenas esse fato fez com que Sakura passasse a tarde inteira e parte da noite avaliando a composição do veneno e tentando, mas sem muito sucesso, descobrir um antídoto que fosse combater a toxina.

Minutos antes de Tsunade aparecer, a médica finalmente conseguiu encontrar um composto familiar e, através deste composto, desenvolver um antitóxico que, provavelmente, iria aliviar os sintomas do paciente envenenado. Para a sua surpresa, o antídoto não só agiu para combater os sintomas, mas o veneno em si.

Feliz com a estabilização do paciente e por finalmente poder comer algo com calma e sem interrupções, a kunoichi seguiu para uma das mesas localizadas no fundo do restaurante que, surpreendentemente, estava bastante vazio.

Sentando-se, Sakura não perdeu tempo e começou a comer. Estava tão distraída com a comida que ela não notou a sombra que surgia em sua frente. Quando uma mão descansou em seu ombro, a kunoichi teve que controlar-se para evitar de pular da cadeira. Olhando para cima, seus olhos arregalaram levemente.

"Posso sentar aqui, Sakura-san?"

 _Que surpresa._

"Ah, Shisui-san!"

Dito capitão ANBU sorriu calmamente para a kunoichi em sua frente.

"Então?"

Sakura estava encarando e ela sabia disso. Não que isso ajudaria em alguma coisa. Ela não estava tão surpresa de encontrá-lo parado ali, mas o sorriso sempre presente era realmente cativante.

 _O quê?_

Balançando a cabeça mentalmente a kunoichi coçou a garganta levemente e acenou em direção a cadeira em frente a ela, indicando que ele poderia tomar o lugar.

"Eu não sabia que você frequentava esse restaurante."

Golpeando-se mentalmente, Sakura se arrependeu no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Uma afirmação estúpida. Como ela poderia saber os lugares que ele costumava frequentar ou não?

 _Ah, é, ele frequenta os lugares que eu frequento. É isso._

O moreno deu uma risada e olhou para a médica, seu olhar intenso. "Eu estava por perto."

Por algum motivo, Sakura pensou que seria muita coincidência Shisui estar por perto do hospital, mas logo fechou essa linha de pensamento. Ele era um shinobi, afinal de contas. Não era difícil de encontrar pessoas como ele frequentando o hospital periodicamente. A não ser, é claro, se você se chamasse Hatake Kakashi.

A kunoichi segurou o olhar do capitão por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, até Shisui desviar o olhar de volta para o prato. Sakura não deixou de perceber a ligeira curva de um sorriso nos lábios dele.

Mais silêncio.

Sakura voltou a atenção para o prato em sua frente, lembrando que das vezes em que esteve na presença de Shisui, ela havia ficado com a impressão dele ser do tipo que gostasse de conversar.

E mesmo assim…

 _O melhor é que isso acabe logo e assim eu posso voltar para a segurança do hospital._

"Você parece pálida."

"Hm?" Sakura levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para olhos negros curiosos.

O capitão sorriu de novo diante da expressão de perdida da bela médica. "Eu disse que você parece pálida. Está tudo bem?"

"Ah!" Sakura exclamou, sentando-se mais ereta e sentindo-se patética. "Sim. Apenas com fome. Não comi nada desde o almoço. Tsunade-sama descobriu e praticamente me chutou do hospital." Terminou ela, com uma risada embaraçosa.

Shisui ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção a médica. Sakura, entendendo a pergunta silenciosa, continuou a explicar, "Eu precisei providenciar um antídoto para um caso de envenenamento. Não era nada muito complicado, mas, mesmo assim, me ocupou desde o início do meu turno."

O capitão ANBU de cabelos negros assentiu, entendimento preenchendo as suas feições. "Ino-san disse que você é bem adepta a criação de antídotos. Inclusive foi quem desenvolveu um que salvou o irmão do kazekage."

 _Ino-san. Ótimo._

"Sim. Esse foi o veneno mais complicado que eu já tive que lidar. Sasori-san realmente não poupou esforços." Sakura respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco estranha que esse homem sabia tanto sobre ela. Com ninguém menos que Ino ajudando.

 _Eu vou te matar, Ino-porca._

* * *

Após um jantar super estranho, Sakura estava de volta ao hospital. Depois de toda uma conversa sobre antídotos e um silêncio constrangedor, a médica se desculpou com o capitão ANBU e levantou da cadeira, pretendendo voltar ao trabalho e afastar-se ao máximo do homem presente. Não necessariamente na mesma ordem.

Isso é, até que ele levantou também e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la de volta.

Depois de muita insistência – em vão – de que não tinha problema, Sakura encontrou-se sendo "guiada" de volta ao hospital.

"Realmente não tem nenhum problema, Shisui-san. Eu conheço esse caminho como nenhum outro." Ela garantiu, querendo nada mais do que colocar distância entre ela mesma e o Uchiha stalker.

Ele a retribuiu com um daqueles sorrisos sedutores. "Eu insisto, Sakura-san. Não é nenhum problema para mim."

E assim eles seguiram em silêncio até o hospital. Sakura nunca esteve tão feliz e aliviada em ver aquelas paredes brancas.

"Então," ela começou, virando-se para Shisui um tanto ansiosa. "Obrigada pela companhia. Eu vejo você por aí." _Não se eu puder evitar._

De novo com os sorrisos, mas dessa vez havia um brilho em seus olhos que ela não tinha notado antes. "Eu vou definitivamente vê-la de novo, _Sakura._ " Shisui sussurrou.

Dita kunoichi estava tão atônita com a falta do honorífico e a ênfase em seu nome que quase perdeu a sensação de dedos acariciando a sua bochecha, tão leve quanto penas.

 _Quase._

Quando Sakura voltou a si e percebeu exatamente o ele havia feito, Shisui já havia desaparecido em sua frente. A kunoichi ficou completamente congelada no lugar, com a boca parcialmente aberta em choque, a mão perto do peito, tentando acalmar os batimentos que, de repente, aceleraram.

 _O que ele está tentando fazer?_


	2. Negação

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 _ **Percepção**_

 _Capítulo 2: Negação_

Dois dias depois do acontecimento em frente ao hospital, Sakura encontrava-se calmamente escolhendo uvas em uma banca de frutas até que uma presença aproximando-se a encheu de uma sensação de irritação.

"Porca."

"Testa," saudou Ino de volta, com um ar divertido.

"É bom que você esteja aqui agora. Assim eu evito o trabalho de precisar te procurar," rebateu Sakura, sem se preocupar em soar menos dura. Virando-se para a loira, ela continuou. "Precisamos conversar."

Ino teve a decência de parecer confusa, até que percebeu do que se tratava. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para a amiga. "É sobre o seu novo admirador? Shisui- _kun_ está realmente tentando, não é mesmo?"

Sakura cerrou os olhos para a kunoichi loira. "Você andou falando de mim para ele."

Ino deu de ombros. "Nada que não seja de conhecimento geral. Ele estava interessado em saber sobre as suas habilidades. Eu apenas esclareci."

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, Ino. Eu não estou interessada em qualquer joguinho que ele esteja jogando." Sakura rebateu, balançando a cabeça, reprovando a atitude da loira.

Ino suspirou exasperada, jogando o longo rabo de cavalo loiro de cima do ombro. "Qual é o problema, exatamente, Sakura? Você não tem compromisso com ninguém e ele está interessado em você."

"Esse não é o ponto," Sakura soava mais e mais irritada com o tom insistente da amiga, mas antes de continuar, ela olhou de volta para a banca em que estava escolhendo as frutas. O vendedor, a este ponto, tinha parado o que estava fazendo e estava observando a conversa das duas. Sakura pegou as bolsas e puxou Ino pelo braço, arrastando-a para longe do movimento do mercado.

Certificando-se de que estavam longe o suficiente, Sakura voltou-se para Ino. "Escuta, Ino, caras como Shisui não se interessam por garotas como eu. Isso apenas não acontece."

"Mas ele está!" Ino retrucou imediatamente.

Sakura segurou uma mão na frente de Ino quando a loira abriu a boca para continuar falando, interrompendo-a. "Eu conheço o tipo dele. O tipo charmoso, que gosta de flertar com várias garotas diferentes, mas nada sério. Eu seria apenas mais uma estúpida que caiu nisso. Além disso, ele poderia estar com qualquer uma, então por que, de repente, todo esse interesse em mim?"

Ino soltou um suspiro exagerado e colocou uma mão no quadril. "Olha, ele faz sucesso entre as mulheres, sim, não vou negar. Mas isso não acontece do outro jeito."

Sakura franziu a testa. "Do que você está falando?"

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que ele não se interessa facilmente por qualquer uma, apesar de sua fama." Ino parou de falar, como se estivesse lembrando de algo antes de continuar, "Na verdade, ele não anda com garota nenhuma. E esse é o ponto. Enquanto ele poderia escolher dentre várias, ele preferiu você. Isso deve contar como algo."

Elas ficaram em silêncio, cada uma pensando em tudo que foi dito até que Ino arregalou os olhos e, em seguida, abriu um grande sorriso. Sakura não confiava naquela expressão em dia nenhum.

"Agora eu entendi," falou a kunoichi de cabelos loiros, rindo histericamente. "Eu achei que você já teria superado essas crises de insegurança a esse ponto, Sakura!"

Sakura estava começando a se preocupar com a saúde mental da amiga. "Você ouviu exatamente o que eu falei?"

Ino balançou as mãos na frente dela, como se estivesse tentando livrar-se de algo. "Não precisa ser tão desconfiada, testa! É como eu disse, ele está tentando chamar a sua atenção para ele. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é aceitar isso. Você nunca vai saber se algo vai dar certo se não tentar."

Inacreditável. A médica citou todos os motivos pelos quais ela não deveria ficar interessada pelo capitão ANBU e, mesmo assim, Ino conseguiu virar o jogo, fazendo parecer que era tudo insegurança da kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

"Não é insegurança, é auto-preservação."

"Que seja. Olha, eu tenho que ir. Fiquei de encontrar com Sai agora. Apenas pense no que eu te falei, sem julgamentos precipitados." Ino começou a andar antes de virar-se para Sakura mais uma vez e acrescentar, "E não se rebaixe tanto. Você também tem uma reputação e tanto te seguindo!" Ino piscou para a médica e voltou a andar, acenando exageradamente. "Até mais!"

Sakura soltou um suspiro cansado. Massageando a têmpora, a médica pegou as bolsas de compras e voltou a fazer o caminho de volta para o apartamento.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram sem muito alarde para a médica de cabelos rosa. Por mais que Sakura gostasse da agitação e adrenalina de um hospital cheio, a sensação de alívio que a calmaria trazia era ainda mais gratificante.

Não era só no hospital que a rotina agitada parecia diminuir, na verdade.

Durante essas duas semanas, logo após a conversa com Ino na frente do mercado, Sakura notou a falta de uma presença em sua rotina diária.

 _Shisui._

Depois de todos aqueles bizarros encontros com o capitão ANBU nos últimos meses, duas semanas sem encontrar a fonte de todo o seu nervosismo eram agradáveis e bem-vindas.

 _Sim, continue dizendo isso a si mesma._

Sakura piscou. Não podia negar que havia se acostumado com a presença do moreno. É claro que ela nunca diria esse pensamento em voz alta, apesar disso.

O que tudo isso significava exatamente? Primeiro ele diz que definitivamente iria vê-la novamente (o que Sakura não duvidava, levando em conta toda a coisa de stalker), mas, de repente, _poof_. Duas semanas se foram e nem sinal de cabelos negros encaracolados e levemente despenteados, olhos igualmente negros e enervantes, como sombras na noite, e sorrisos sedutores que guardam pensamentos não ditos.

Ela não queria acreditar que isso poderia estar acontecendo, mas sim, Sakura estava ficando acostumada a toda a atenção _dele_. Ela não queria pensar detalhadamente em que isso poderia levar, principalmente sendo uma área totalmente fora de sua zona de conforto.

Balançando a cabeça para limpar sua mente de todos os pensamentos e voltar a tarefa em mãos, a kunoichi posicionou a placa de Petri, seu conteúdo recentemente sendo avaliado, ao microscópio. A formulação do último veneno que ela teve que lidar era realmente algo interessante. Como uma mistura de componentes tão simples poderia consumir tanto tempo para ser analisada e, posteriormente, combatida?

Talvez fosse exatamente por isso. Sakura estava tão acostumada a lidar com estranhas e extremamente complicadas soluções que as mais simples pareciam óbvias demais, assim fazendo com que ela procurasse por algo mais complicado na formulação.

"Sakura-sensei!"

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, a kunoichi virou o pescoço bruscamente em direção a porta do laboratório sendo aberta.

"O que houve, Mina-chan?" Sakura franziu a testa para a desesperada jovem parada na porta.

A menina, visivelmente sem ar, tentou acalmar-se antes de começar a falar, "Shizune-san me pediu para encontrá-la. Há uma equipe ANBU recém-chegada. Eles foram emboscados e dois membros precisam de atendimento urgente!"

Sem perder tempo, Sakura retirou as luvas que utilizava e correu para fora do laboratório, direto para o corredor, seguindo as direções de Mina, que tentava alcançar a médica mais velha. Chegando ao quarto onde dois membros ANBU mascarados guardavam a porta, Sakura segurou a maçaneta sem hesitação e se apressou para dentro do cômodo, Mina rapidamente atrás.

Haviam duas camas. As duas ocupadas por shinobis mascarados. Ao lado de uma delas, Shizune se preparava para começar a sessão de cura. Ao barulho, a médica mais velha voltou-se para a porta, uma expressão aliviada formando-se no rosto.

"Sakura! Que bom que finalmente está aqui."

"O que aconteceu, Shizune-san?" A kunoichi perguntou, franzindo o cenho e já aproximando-se do outro paciente, analisando a situação.

"Eles foram emboscados enquanto voltavam para a aldeia. Ao que parece não foi nada grave, exceto por esses dois que perderam uma boa quantidade de sangue."

O quarto ficou silencioso enquanto as duas médicas trabalhavam, apenas sendo quebrado ocasionalmente por solicitações de materiais sendo feitas para Mina, que permaneceu na sala caso algo fosse necessário.

Sakura estava tão absorvida no que estava fazendo que não notou outra presença em um canto do quarto, nem sentiu olhos negros observando cada movimento que ela fazia.

* * *

"Tudo pronto." Sakura falou depois de quase duas horas de cura constante. Após fixar a bolsa de sangue ao lado do homem deitado na cama, a médica passou o antebraço na testa molhada de suor, virando-se em direção a Shizune, que terminava de verificar o paciente a quem era responsável.

"Bom trabalho!" Exclamou Shizune, sorrindo levemente para a médica mais nova. "Agora eles precisam de repouso e nós duas precisamos descansar." Sakura assentiu em resposta. Depois de uma pausa, Shizune pareceu lembrar de algo e virou-se para o canto ao lado da porta. "Você pode ir agora, Taichou-san. Eles vão precisar ficar aqui por pelo menos mais dois dias em observação. Eu tenho certeza que eles não vão voltar a rotina de missões em menos de uma semana. Nós temos uma equipe guardando a porta, então não precisa se preocupar."

Sakura, só agora notando que havia outra presença no quarto, olhou para o local em que Shizune olhava. Naquela direção um outro agente ANBU se inclinava na parede, usando a vestimenta padrão e máscara, indicando uma águia no lugar.

Havia algo de familiar na postura do homem a frente. Claro, agentes ANBU estavam constantemente frequentando o hospital, seja para sessões de cura rápidas, check-ups ou para algo mais grave. Era o que vinha junto com a profissão.

Dispensando esses pensamentos, Sakura voltou-se para Mina, que ainda se encontrava ao lado de uma das camas. "Mantenha vigilância constante sobre os dois pacientes e certifique-se de que os sinais vitais estejam normais. Qualquer coisa eu estarei no mesmo laboratório."

"Você deveria descansar antes de pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa, mocinha!" Shizune exclamou com um ar brincalhão e fingindo um olhar de reprovação para Sakura, que corou e desviou o olhar levemente. É claro que ela sabia que Sakura não iria descansar antes de terminar o que estava fazendo e, por mais que ela gostasse de protestar, sabia que não ajudaria em muita coisa. Não que ela tivesse algo para falar nesse assunto de qualquer jeito. Shizune estava quase certa de que Sakura havia pegado esse hábito dela mesma.

"E eu vou, Senpai!" Disse Sakura, seguindo a brincadeira e piscando para Shizune. "Só não agora."

Gargalhando, as duas médicas saíram da sala, esquecendo totalmente do capitão ANBU ainda encostado na parede.

* * *

Mesmo após a saída das duas médicas e a porta ser fechada atrás delas, ele ainda conseguia ouvir as vozes e risadas de dentro da sala.

 _Que interessante._

Ele observou todo o procedimento que estava sendo realizado nos dois companheiros de equipe. Todo o tempo ele estava parado exatamente naquela parede e ela nem notou.

 _Totalmente descuidada._

É claro que ele tomou nota da expressão nos olhos dela quando ela finalmente se virou na direção da tal parede, quando Shizune dirigiu-se a ele. Mesmo assim a expressão de dúvida não durou muito. Ela provavelmente achou que o conhecia, mas não deu importância a isso.

Apenas duas semanas fora e ela já não estava mais tão atenta ao seus arredores como quando ele estava por perto. Não havia a tensão nos ombros e o discreto levantar de cabeça sempre quando ela percebia que ele se aproximava. A não ser, é claro, quando ela estava distraída ou em algum lugar em que achava que ele não estaria presente. O que raramente era o caso.

Ele teria que ter certeza de que isso mudaria.

Levantando-se da parede, Shisui foi em direção a jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que estava verificando um dos shinobi acamados como Sakura havia dito. Mina, percebendo o movimento, olhou nervosamente para ele, as bochechas ganhando um tom rosado.

"Eu imagino que esteja tudo certo," disse Shisui, acenando em direção a cama em que ela estava próxima.

A menina arregalou os olhos levemente e olhou em direção a mesma cama antes de voltar-se para ele e falar, "S-sim, senhor."

"Bom." Dando um aceno de aprovação, ele saiu em direção a porta.

Ainda havia muito para compensar pelos dias em que ele ficou fora. Sorrindo por baixo da máscara, Shisui pisou do lado de fora da sala e olhou em direção de onde ele poderia sentir a assinatura de chakra de uma certa médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ele mal podia esperar para começar.

Era bom estar finalmente em casa.


	3. Descobertas

Muito obrigada para quem curtiu, seguiu e deixou comentários. É muito legal saber que tem gente lendo essa história hahaha.

Gostaria de avisar também que essa fic será terminada, sim! Por isso não se preocupem. Ela terá, provavelmente, mais dois capítulos. Eu planejei para que fosse uma história mais curta, mas quem sabe, né.

Boa leitura!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 _ **Percepção**_

 _Capítulo 3: Descobertas_

Itachi não tinha graça.

Shisui observou, sem surpresa, o rosto impassível do Uchiha mais novo, enquanto as três jovens continuavam a olhar na direção da mesa em que eles atualmente ocupavam e a comentar algo uma com as outras. Mais uma rodada de risadas envergonhadas soou e Shisui suspirou, passou uma mão nos cabelos levemente bagunçados e deixou um sorriso divertido aparecer em seu rosto.

Ele ouviu mais sussurros, mas não se importou com a atenção. Ele não estava interessado nisso, de qualquer jeito. Apenas olhar para as bochechas levemente coradas de Itachi, a única coisa que traia a expressão cuidadosamente em branco, já era diversão o suficiente.

"Shisui," Itachi disse, o aviso soando claramente em sua voz.

Shisui deu mais risadas baixas antes de acenar uma mão para Itachi. "Eu sei, eu sei. Mas você não pode negar que é engraçado."

Itachi apenas encarou o primo mais velho. Shisui suspirou e balançou a cabeça, desistindo de provocar o shinobi mais novo.

"Você precisa relaxar mais, Itachi- _kun_. Não é como se precisasse fazer muito esforço." Shisui acenou com a cabeça discretamente em direção a mesa das três jovens.

"Hm." Itachi não parecia impressionado e voltou a comer para evitar de continuar com a conversa.

Shisui rolou os olhos. Itachi nunca gostou desse assunto quando estava sendo direcionado a ele. Talvez fosse por isso que o Uchiha mais novo preferia pegar seus doces para viagem. Ficar em público significava chamar atenção que ele julgava desnecessária, como estava acontecendo neste exato momento.

O capitão ANBU de cabelos encaracolados estava bem distraído, brincando com a própria comida, quando Itachi perguntou em voz baixa, sem tirar a atenção de seu prato, "Haruno-san continua te evitando?"

Shisui franziu as sobrancelhas. Itachi era um dos poucos que havia notado o que ele estava fazendo e o único que sabia das intenções dele. Na realidade, ele tinha quase certeza de que o único que não havia pegado a isca era Naruto. Enquanto não era novidade que Sakura estava bem hesitante em relação a ele, ouvir isso ainda não era fácil.

Desde que isso tudo começou, a médica conseguiu negar educadamente todas as investidas do capitão ANBU. Ele a estudou, gravou a sensação de sua aura e, depois de segui-la por alguns dias, ele descobriu os dias em que ela saia com a equipe sete para jantar no Ichiraku, os turnos que ela pegava no hospital e os dias em que ela saia para almoçar com as outras três kunoichis. Ele sabia ainda que havia dias em que Sakura trocava de posições com Shizune e ajudava Tsunade com assuntos políticos e a lista de missões. Depois disso, Shisui passou a frequentar os mesmos lugares, nos mesmos horários que Sakura, com a esperança de encontrá-la. E ele conseguiu. Claro, com algumas arqueadas de sobrancelha de Tsunade.

Entretanto, ele não esperava que ela fosse tão difícil de persuadir.

E Sakura fugiu dele inúmeras vezes. Deixou o desprazer aparecer discretamente em seus olhos cor de esmeralda quando ele estava em companhia da equipe sete. Mudou a direção em que ia ao encontrá-lo na torre Hokage. Chegou ao ponto em que ela designou outro médico para tratá-lo no hospital quando ela mesma era a melhor médica disponível. E ele não poderia esquecer que ela certamente não estava feliz quando descobriu que Ino, uma de suas amigas próximas, estava ao lado dele em toda essa situação.

Shisui cerrou os olhos. Era desanimador. Qualquer outro homem já teria desistido e seguido em frente.

Mas ele não era qualquer outro homem.

Itachi, a este ponto, estava calmamente tomando chá, pacientemente esperando a resposta do primo mais velho.

Com sorte Sakura ainda não sabia que ele estava de volta e ele queria manter assim. Shisui podia quase sentir que a médica estava amolecendo aos poucos e agora ele estava na vantagem. O capitão ANBU poderia assisti-la de longe e ver se algo mais havia mudado enquanto ele estava fora. Tudo trabalhava ao lado dele.

Shisui limpou a garganta e franziu os lábios. "Ela não está me evitando, apenas confusa. Bela Sakura-chan só precisa de tempo."

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha especulativamente. "Tempo?"

Shisui deixou um sorriso confidente clarear suas feições, um certo brilho iluminando seus olhos negros. "Para perceber o que ela sente por mim."

* * *

Dizem que você deveria conhecer o seu inimigo. Ainda mantê-lo próximo em algumas situações. Mas quem disse que isso era algo fácil de alcançar?

 _Certamente não se o seu inimigo é um shinobi._

Sakura entrou pela pesada porta com um movimento fugaz que deixaria Kakashi orgulhoso. Não tinha mais tempo a perder, ainda mais depois de ter tido uma luta com a fechadura pelo que pareceram horas. Felizmente o genjutsu guardando o arquivo era um que a médica já tinha visto antes. É claro, Sakura não tinha autorização para estar nesta sala, com todas as informações que ela poderia encontrar, mas apenas uma pasta a interessava no momento.

Após fechar a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, Sakura andou em direção ao móvel que estava classificado por "ANBU", grata por ter escolhido sapatos macios naquela manhã. O plano era realmente simples: entrar, achar a pasta específica do agente ANBU específico e sair, deixando tudo como ela havia encontrado. Bom, quase tudo pelo menos. Algo teria de ser feito em relação a fechadura levemente amassada nas bordas, mas isso não seria algo grave se nada estivesse fora do lugar. Ela só precisava se preocupar em adquirir as informações e sair sem ser pega.

Sakura suspirou e puxou a primeira vasta gaveta. O primeiro nome marcado na etiqueta da ficha começava com A, assim como o segundo, terceiro e assim por praticamente toda a gaveta. Ela não encontraria nada aqui. A médica prontamente abriu outra gaveta, dessa vez uma perto do final do móvel.

Essa era a certa. Passando pelos nomes com U rapidamente, ela só parou quando achou o que procurava.

 _Uchiha_

E logo em seguida _Shisui._

Pegando o arquivo, Sakura rapidamente passou os olhos pelas informações contidas dentro, ignorando coisas pessoais como data de nascimento e notas da academia. Apenas uma coisa a interessava.

Habilidades. _Finalmente!_

Técnicas únicas do Sharingan, especificamente.

Não havia muito. Sakura não estava decepcionada. Ela já tinha ouvido falar da certa paranóia do clã Uchiha quando se tratava de ceder informações sobre seu Kekkei Genkai.

Mas havia algo. O básico, mas ainda sim era mais do que podia ser encontrado nos livros bingo.

Shisui era muito conhecido pelo nome de Shunshin no Shisui. Sakura nunca havia parado para pensar no porquê. E, de acordo com a pasta em suas mãos, esse nome, literalmente, se dava pelo fato de que seu Sharingan permitia que ele se transportasse para qualquer lugar.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem.

 _Teletransporte! Isso significa…_

Era assim que ele conseguia estar nos mesmos lugares que ela. E nada menos que nos mesmos horários também! Então, conseguindo localizar a assinatura de chakra dela ele poderia–

Um barulho interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. Sakura pulou de volta para a posição ereta e olhou em volta. O barulho vinha do lado de fora da porta. Alguém estava tentando entrar.

Tremendo em ansiedade, Sakura xingou mentalmente, colocou a pasta no lugar e fechou a gaveta, tentando não fazer barulho e ser rápida ao mesmo tempo. Olhando em volta mais uma vez e passando uma mão trêmula no cabelo, a médica decidiu que não teria muito tempo para se esconder. Ela correu para o lado do arquivo e abaixou bem a tempo, chakra já oculto. A porta já estava sendo aberta.

Passos pesados soaram dentro da sala. Três pares de pés, Sakura registrou por baixo do pesado móvel. Um par estava coberto por botas pretas robustas e ela conseguia ver o final de um sobretudo escuro.

 _Ibiki._

Os outros dois usavam sandálias padrão, fazendo com que fosse difícil dela reconhecer algo além do fato de serem homens.

Sakura colocou uma mão na boca para abafar o som de sua respiração quando os pés que ela reconheceu como pertencentes a Ibiki chegaram bem perto do arquivo que ela estava escondida. Seu coração acelerou e a médica fechou os olhos. Ela seria descoberta.

Mas então Ibiki pareceu mudar de ideia e seguiu para o outro lado da sala. Os outros dois shinobis continuaram parados perto da porta.

"Era uma bem recente, então deve estar em uma das primeiras gavetas," uma voz soou.

Sakura, já acalmando-se, franziu a testa em reconhecimento. Esse era Genma – um dos guardas especiais de Tsunade.

"Eu não sou um novato por aqui, Shiranui-san. Não me trate como um." A voz grave e as palavras demissíveis de Ibiki contrastavam com a maneira educada com que ele se referia a Genma. Sakura quase podia ver a carranca de Ibiki.

Houve um leve barulho de roupas mexendo e a médica imaginou Genma dando de ombros para o shinobi mais velho.

Após minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, Ibiki grunhiu e foi em direção a porta. Sakura quase suspirou em alívio, mas segurou sua respiração quando percebeu que um ainda havia permanecido dentro da sala. Por um momento, ela teve a impressão de que ele já sabia que ela estava ali e estava a poucos passos de entregá-la, mas então o shinobi saiu, puxando a porta atrás dele.

Dessa vez Sakura suspirou e agradeceu aos céus por nenhum deles ter percebido que a porta estava destrancada o tempo inteiro.

Ficando de pé, a médica garantiu que tudo estava em ordem e se apressou para sair da sala. Reforçando o genjutsu, Sakura mais uma vez agradeceu a qualquer divindade que estivesse ouvindo pela ausência de Shisui. Agora que a médica sabia como ele a encontrava, ela estaria perdida e humilhada se o capitão ANBU a descobrisse dentro de um lugar em que ela não deveria estar – mesmo sendo aprendiz da hokage – e nada menos que olhando o conteúdo da pasta dele.

 _Pequenos milagres._

Sakura andou rapidamente pelo corredor, mantendo em mente que o seu horário de almoço estava quase no fim. O importante é que agora ela estava bem ciente de como ele fazia isso. Era realmente impressionante, ela tinha que admitir. Nunca havia ouvido falar de tal técnica antes. Claro, Shisui não era um capitão ANBU por nada, mas, pela personalidade descontraída dele, alguém poderia pensar que ele não merecia o título. Se esse alguém vivesse no tempo das cavernas e nunca tivesse ouvido falar do clã Uchiha, obviamente.

Olhando em volta – como se estivesse esperando que alguém a interceptasse por estar em um lugar que não devia –, claramente paranóica e tentando acalmar-se, Sakura andou pelos corredores da torre Hokage em direção a sala de Tsunade. Algumas pessoas a olhavam com as sobrancelhas franzidas e expressões estranhas, mas a médica não se importou. Enquanto ninguém soubesse o que ela tinha acabado de fazer estava tudo bem.

Antes de entrar na sala de Tsunade, Sakura certificou-se de que não havia nada de errado em sua aparência. A médica respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Ainda havia muita papelada para lidar antes dela retornar para casa.

* * *

Ela estava na sala de arquivos. Shisui sorriu. Haruno Sakura era uma caixinha de surpresas de fato.

De início ele não estava tão certo. Shisui achou que estava sentindo coisas quando percebeu uma certa assinatura de chakra dentro da sala que sumiu rapidamente. Ele franziu a testa para isso, mas resolveu que não era nada.

Então a última prova se fez presente na frente dele. A porta da sala, que usualmente era muito bem guardada, estava destrancada, com leves sinais de arrombamento. Algo que ninguém perceberia se não estivesse procurando por isso, como foi o caso com Ibiki e Genma que entraram na sala primeiro.

Shisui se manteve quieto, apesar disso. Seria mais fácil deixar quem quer que fosse que ainda estivesse lá dentro pensar que estava fazendo um bom trabalho em se esconder e que ninguém sabia que estava ali. Os shinobis de Konoha teriam essa vantagem.

Mas então Ibiki chegou perto de um arquivo específico e foi quando Shisui sentiu de novo. Aquele chakra. Foi apenas uma súbita faísca, algo que provavelmente saiu do controle de alguém por medo ao perceber que estava prestes a ser pego, mas o suficiente para o capitão ANBU. _Ela_ estava ali.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso quando os dois não estavam olhando. Ibiki e Genma ainda agiam como se nada estivesse errado e ele manteria desse jeito.

A pergunta era: o que ela estava fazendo ali, afinal? Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham autorização de entrar nessa sala. Mesmo Sakura sendo aprendiz da hokage, ele sabia que ela não tinha essa autorização. E o fato dela claramente não querer ser vista…

"Era uma bem recente, então deve estar em uma das primeiras gavetas."

"Eu não sou um novato por aqui, Shiranui-san. Não me trate como um."

Shisui se manteve quieto, ignorando os dois shinobis, encostado no batente da porta e observando um particular móvel preenchido com pastas sobre os agentes ANBU fixamente. Então uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e um sorriso largo apareceu em seus lábios ligeiramente carnudos.

 _Ela estava procurando por aquele arquivo em particular._

O capitão ANBU sentiu orgulho masculino junto com um outro sentimento esquentá-lo por dentro e acelerar seus batimentos ao ligar os pontos e descobrir que Sakura estava procurando saber sobre _ele._

Mas ele não conseguiu pensar mais sobre isso. Ibiki e Genma estavam indo em direção a porta. Shisui hesitou. Ele não queria nada mais que ir até aquele arquivo e olhar naqueles olhos esmeralda pertencentes a kunoichi agachada ali, mas, ao fazer isso, ele colocaria os dois em problemas. Sakura, por ter invadido a sala de arquivos sem autorização, e ele, por saber que ela estava ali desde o princípio e não tê-la entregado de início.

Saíndo atrás dos outros dois, Shisui fechou a porta prontamente. Assim, Sakura conseguiria arrumar a bagunça em que ela se meteu sem trazer problemas para ela.

Mas ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. E isso estava começando a parecer outra coisa quando algumas kunoichis passaram a olhá-lo de uma maneira que era tudo, menos inocente. E se antes ele apreciaria os olhares, agora ele só conseguia pensar em uma kunoichi em especial que ele desejava que o olhasse assim.

Mas ela ainda estava desconfiada das intenções dele. Algo que, ele prometeu, logo mudaria.

Por enquanto ele estava mantendo-se quieto. Shisui sabia que Sakura não estava ciente de que ele estava de volta a Konoha. E ele estava ansioso para ver a expressão no rosto da médica ao vê-lo de volta depois de uma quantidade de tempo considerável. Algo dizia a ele que valeria a pena a espera.

Agora ele definitivamente precisaria saber sobre como as coisas estavam em sua ausência. E para isso, ele iria visitar um aliado. Ou melhor, _aliada._

* * *

A agradável fragrância de flores foi o que o cumprimentou na entrada da pequena loja. De onde ele estava, ele podia ver que a loja estava aparentemente vazia, o que era bom. Shisui precisava conversar com a herdeira do clã Yamanaka.

Mas entrando na pequena loja, Shisui viu que Ino não estava sozinha; Sai, ex-agente da root e namorado da loira se encontrava sentado no balcão, um livro de esboço aberto e algo que parecia ser uma flor – que, por mais que tentasse, Shisui não era capaz de reconhecer de que tipo – ganhando forma lentamente no papel.

Ino, que estava anotando algo em um caderno, olhou para cima para cumprimentar um cliente quando ouviu o sino tocar na entrada. A loira abriu um sorriso largo e divertido quando reconheceu Shisui, que sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça.

"Ora, ora, olha quem está de volta," Ino disse, animadamente batendo uma palma na outra.

Sai parou de desenhar para olhar em direção a ele e o recebeu com o mesmo sorriso estranho e vazio de sempre. "Olá, Shisui-san."

Shisui acenou com a cabeça de novo. "Ino-san, Sai-san."

"Entããão," Ino começou, voz ligeiramente alta, antes de diminuir o tom drasticamente. Colocando uma mão em volta da boca como se estivesse compartilhando um segredo, ela sussurrou, "Veio para saber sobre a nossa médica de cabelos rosa favorita?"

Shisui gargalhou baixo para a loira que estava mexendo as sobrancelhas de maneira quase cômica. Tocando em um buquê de rosas vermelhas próximo a ele, o capitão ANBU respondeu, "E eu alguma vez vim aqui para outra coisa? Me diga tudo o que você sabe, por favor."

* * *

Já estava escuro no lado de fora quando ele entrou pela janela do quarto do pequeno apartamento. Depois de ter conseguido informações sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos dias em que ele esteve fora, Shisui sabia de fato que o lugar estava vazio – a falta de chakra e as luzes apagadas sendo uma confirmação.

Sem se importar em iluminar o caminho, o capitão ANBU andou calmamente pelo quarto. Não era um cômodo muito ocupado, na verdade parecia bem confortável. Mesmo com as luzes apagadas ele podia ver que nada estava fora do lugar. Ele sorriu para essa impressão. Sakura era mais controladora do que ele imaginava.

E ele gostava disso.

Parando em frente a cama detalhadamente arrumada, Shisui passou uma mão suavemente sobre a superfície e franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando. Aqui seria um lugar perfeito.

Colocando a outra mão no bolso, ele tirou o delicado presente e depositou cuidadosamente na superfície extremamente macia de um dos travesseiros. Shisui inclinou a cabeça e julgou a posição. Assentindo em aprovação, ele fez o caminho de volta a janela, onde não perdeu tempo em sair de volta para a noite, deixando para trás um quarto praticamente intocável.


	4. Próximo

Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo de Percepção. Desculpe a demora! O último capítulo será postado hoje também, então é um bônus!

Espero que todos vocês tenham tido boas festas de final de ano e que 2018 seja tudo o que vocês esperam que seja! Agora a história. ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 _ **Percepção**_

 _Capítulo 4: Próximo_

Sakura analisou com criticismo sua reflexão no espelho. Era quinta à noite e ela havia prometido encontrar com Tenten e Hinata para comerem algo e passarem um tempo juntas. Geralmente faziam isso quando a médica estava livre dos deveres do hospital e quando nenhuma delas tinha missões previstas. Essa noite, contudo, Ino não estaria presente pelo último motivo.

Não era nada de especial, realmente. Apenas um lugar bastante frequentado por vários shinobis. Mesmo assim, Sakura fez questão de arrumar-se bem, afinal, não era sempre que ela tinha esse tipo de distração.

Suspirando, Sakura olhou para o pequeno vaso com água e a solitária rosa vermelha dentro. Estava tarde quando ela voltou para casa no dia anterior e encontrou aquela mesma rosa perfeitamente colocada em sua cama. Não havia nenhum bilhete, nada que pudesse identificar a pessoa responsável pelo presente.

Ela manteve-se dizendo para si mesma que não poderia ser quem ela achava que fosse. Pela ausência Sakura sabia que deveria ter algo a ver com alguma missão. Shisui não poderia simplesmente invadir seu apartamento e colocar uma flor em sua cama no momento.

Contudo, era fácil achar que havia sido Shisui. Ela estava certa de que não precisava de mais um stalker em sua vida.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura voltou a sua atenção para o espelho a frente. Achando que o simples, porém elegante vestido preto seria suficiente, a médica calçou os saltos confortáveis de altura média, pegou a bolsa e a chave e saiu pela porta.

O céu estava estrelado – típico de uma noite de verão. Nas ruas, alguns comerciantes começavam a fechar seus estabelecimentos, enquanto outros – bares e restaurantes noturnos – se preparavam para atender os clientes. Sakura andou calmamente, aproveitando a leve brisa que fazia seus médios cabelos rosados balançarem.

Ela só percebeu que havia fechado os olhos quando um vento um pouco mais forte quase levantou seu vestido e a fez parar e olhar em volta, segurando a peça de roupa, surpresa. Havia parado tão de repente quanto havia começado. Demitindo isso como apenas uma força natural qualquer, Sakura voltou a andar e percebeu que já estava bem perto do seu destino final.

Tenten já estava sentada em uma das mesas perto do fundo do bar. Sakura foi andando diretamente até ela, sorrindo para a amiga assim que fizeram contato com o olhar. Tenten acenou com a mão, um sorriso largo no rosto. Sakura estava quase na mesa quando uma voz conhecida soou um pouco mais alta em seus ouvidos e a fez congelar no lugar, olhos arregalados com o reconhecimento de a quem aquela voz pertencia.

Olhando discretamente atrás dela, seguindo o som da voz, olhos esmeralda pararam em uma figura alta, cabelos negros e levemente encaracolados, olhos ainda mais negros e sorriso fácil no rosto.

Do outro lado de onde ela estava, Shisui se encontrava em pé, encostado no balcão do bar, postura relaxada e uma bebida na mão. Assim como ela e a maioria das pessoas no estabelecimento, o capitão ANBU usava roupas civis, uma camisa azul escura – estilo Uchiha – de mangas longas que apertavam muito bem todo o seu torso e braços, deixando-os bem evidentes, e calças escuras completavam a vestimenta. De frente a ele, Sakura reconheceu, estava Raidō, um dos jōnins especiais de Tsunade.

Shisui parecia concentrado na conversa e, apesar de não olhar na direção em que ela estava, Sakura sabia que ele já havia notado a presença dela alí. Obviamente. Ele já deveria saber antes mesmo dela ter entrado no bar!

Após duas semanas sem a presença do Uchiha, Sakura já havia até esquecido o que era frequentar certos lugares apreensiva porque já tinha certeza de que, "acidentalmente", o encontraria lá. Engolindo em seco, Sakura não conseguia deixar de notar o jeito como o seu coração traidor acelerou quando ela reconheceu a voz dele. Desde quando _ele_ havia retornado? Será que ela havia passado tanto tempo distraída com todos os deveres do hospital que não foi capaz de perceber isso? Mas isso não importava agora. Ele estava bem na frente dela e parecendo mais atraente que antes. Se isso fosse possível.

Cerrando os olhos com o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, a kunoichi respirou fundo e virou na direção em que estava indo em primeiro lugar. Para a sua surpresa, Hinata já estava pegando um assento na mesa.

Tentando não parecer tão conturbada, Sakura apressou-se no assento que estava sobrando, olhando para cima para encontrar o olhar questionador de Tenten.

"O que aconteceu? Você travou no caminho para cá," questionou a morena, uma expressão preocupada formando-se no rosto.

"Não foi nada, realmente." Sakura deu de ombros, não querendo pensar no capitão ANBU a poucos metros de distância.

"Eu vi Uchiha-san no bar, Sakura-chan. Você sabia que ele estaria aqui?" Hinata perguntou.

Sakura suspirou e levantou uma mão para um dos atendentes. Parecia que não conseguiria livrar-se dos questionamentos. "Eu não sabia, tudo bem? Eu nem imaginava que ele já estava de volta à vila. Depois de duas semanas sem os estranhos encontros, eu acho que acostumei a não ser vigiada."

"Encontros? Quer dizer que isso vem acontecendo com frequência?" Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas para Sakura antes de olhar por cima do ombro de Hinata em direção ao bar.

"Sim. Eu achei que Ino tivesse contado a vocês." Sakura olhou entre elas, percebendo que a resposta era negativa pela expressão de confusão no rosto das duas kunoichis.

"Enfim. Ele continua aparecendo misteriosamente em lugares que eu costumo frequentar. E exatamente ao mesmo tempo!" Sakura soltou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, lábios corados posicionados em uma linha, deixando o rosto da médica com uma expressão dura.

Ao encontrar silêncio em resposta Sakura continuou, após um suspiro, "Ele andou perguntando sobre mim para Ino."

Tenten arregalou os olhos de leve para a amiga antes de aceitar o cardápio da mão do atendente sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. "O que exatamente ele pergunta?"

Sakura descansou a cabeça na mão direita, olhando do canto do olho em direção ao bar. "Apenas sobre as minhas habilidades e especialidades."

"Um, você já considerou que talvez ele realmente esteja interessado em algo sério, Sakura-chan?" Hinata perguntou incerta, com um tom de voz mais baixo.

Tenten perdeu a atenção no cardápio que estava lendo ao ouvir isso, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. "Você não acha que ele deveria ser mais direto e falar com ela em vez de segui-la e agir como se fosse um acidente?"

Hinata deu de ombros de leve e, pegando o cardápio da mão da especialista em armas, focou-se em escolher seu pedido em vez de responder.

"Hm, vamos pedir sake! A primeira rodada é por minha conta." Exclamou Tenten, sorrindo animadamente, como se fosse a melhor ideia que ela teve a noite toda.

Sakura deu uma risada para a amiga, grata pela mudança de assunto. Não que isso ajudaria muito, ainda mais com a sensação de que alguém a observava, mas já era um começo. Tenten estava certa, pensou Sakura, aceitando o cardápio que Hinata a oferecia. Shisui deveria ir diretamente a ela e não ficar cercando-a como um predador esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

Olhando para cima e para a direção em que o bar estava localizado da maneira mais discreta possível, a médica percebeu que o Uchiha ainda encontrava-se no mesmo lugar, agora com outras pessoas ao redor, conversando. Como se estivesse sentindo os olhos dela nele, Shisui abruptamente olhou em sua direção com um olhar intenso. Sakura teve que esforçar-se a não desviar o olhar, em vez disso dando um leve aceno para o moreno, que em troca a presenteou com um sorriso mais largo que o normal.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e um calor no rosto indicando que ela estava começando a corar. Shisui deu um leve aceno em troca e voltou a sua atenção para as companhias presentes. A médica sentiu-se aliviada por isso e rapidamente levantou-se da mesa, desculpando-se. Ela ainda conseguiu pegar o olhar confuso de Hinata e o sorriso – de quem presenciou toda a interação – de Tenten antes de andar em direção ao corredor, onde os banheiros estavam localizados.

Respirando fundo, Sakura olhou-se no espelho antes de abaixar e molhar o rosto. Tudo isso estava começando a afetá-la. Os belos sorrisos, olhares negros intensos, a maneira como esses mesmos olhos estavam sempre focados em cada palavra que saia da boca dela…

Gemendo, Sakura pegou um pedaço de papel para secar o rosto. Ainda respirando fundo para tentar acalmar os batimentos a médica olhou sua reflexão mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta, entrando no corredor para o bar novamente.

O resto da noite foi tranquila. As meninas conversaram sobre diferentes assuntos e sobre os acontecimentos nas rotinas de cada uma. Depois de três rodadas de diferentes tipos de bebidas – sakes e coquetéis adocicados – as risadas foram aumentando em volume, mas nada tão preocupante vendo que o bar estava cheio e havia muito barulho. Sakura continuou mantendo um olho em Shisui, só para garantir. Mas após um momento em que ela estava distraída com uma história de uma missão de Tenten, a médica não conseguia mais encontrar o Uchiha. O grupo ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, mas Shisui estava fora de vista. Inconscientemente seu pulso acelerou. Achando que já estava tarde, a médica levantou-se, falando com as amigas que já estava de saída. As duas concordaram e levantaram-se também, deixando uma quantia em dinheiro na mesa.

Uma vez do lado de fora, as três kunoichis despediram-se, cada uma indo em uma direção diferente.

A noite já não estava tão quente quanto antes, mas igualmente bela. As ruas encontravam-se vazias e os únicos sons que poderiam ser ouvidos eram vozes e músicas abafadas por paredes de pubs e restaurantes.

Sakura – bochechas coradas, um pouco tonta e com um enorme sorriso no rosto das vezes que lembrava das piadas e conversas que teve durante o encontro com Hinata e Tenten – fez seu caminho de volta ao apartamento.

Ela sabia que deveria acelerar seu metabolismo antes de fazer o caminho de volta. Com certeza a médica teria uma terrível dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte, mesmo não tendo bebido tanto. Ela sempre teve pouca tolerância ao álcool, afinal.

Mas já estava quase em casa. Sakura planejava cair na cama assim que chegasse e dormir o máximo que pudesse.

A passagem de um vento forte a tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo seus cabelos voarem quase violentamente, mas ela estava preocupada mesmo era com a saia do vestido que havia levantado.

Tentando controlar a respiração, Sakura parou e virou-se para olhar a direção pela qual havia vindo, olhos arregalados quase esperando ver a fonte da ventania.

Mas a rua estava vazia, exceto por folhas e alguns papéis voando. Acalmando-se, a kunoichi virou-se de volta, continuando o caminho em direção ao apartamento-

Para quase colidir com um peito bem definido exatamente em sua frente.

Olhando lentamente para cima, Sakura sentiu todo o ar deixar os seus pulmões de uma só vez. Shisui estava parado em sua frente, mãos nos bolsos, expressão calma no lugar.

O vento havia parado, Sakura notou. Não levou muito tempo para a kunoichi conectar os pontos. _É claro._ Era _ele_ o tempo inteiro. Mas ela não teria nada disso. Acenando uma vez para o moreno, Sakura deu um passo para o lado, efetivamente saindo do caminho do capitão ANBU. Mas antes que ela pudesse dar mais outro passo, ele aproximou-se mais, uma mão indo em direção ao queixo da kunoichi para, levemente, direcionar o rosto dela em direção a ele.

"Você está bêbada."

Não era uma pergunta. Sakura sentiu suas bochechas ficarem mais quentes do que já estavam e uma sensação de vergonha começando a crescer. Não que tivesse motivo para estar envergonhada mas, naquela hora, a médica se arrependeu de não ter curado o efeito do álcool antes de sair do bar. Lidar com Shisui sóbria já era ruim o suficiente.

"Desculpe, Shisui-san, mas eu não vejo como isso é da sua preocupação. Se me der licença, eu vou voltar para a minha casa. Boa noite," Sakura respondeu educadamente, voltando a andar mais uma vez, contente de que sua voz havia saído firme, alta e clara, apesar de todo o embaraço e nervosismo que sentia.

Mas, infelizmente, ele não estava convencido. Quando Shisui apareceu ao seu lado, Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento para ele. Shisui apenas deu de ombros e sorriu, um sorriso que fez Sakura estreitar os olhos, antes de responder a kunoichi, "Eu te acompanho até em casa."

Ela não estava acreditando nisso. Ele realmente achava que ela precisava de proteção? Parando de andar, Sakura virou-se, ficando de frente para ele. Quando Shisui fez o mesmo a kunoichi falou, mal escondendo a sua irritação, "Eu não preciso de companhia, _Shisui-san._ Eu posso te garantir que consigo chegar em casa sã e salva, muito obrigada."

Mas ele parecia achar a irritação dela divertida, o que logo mostrou nos olhos negros. Como se não conseguisse resistir, Shisui acariciou algumas mechas de cabelos rosados que voavam ao redor do rosto dela. Se Sakura estivesse sóbria, talvez conseguiria esconder o leve estremecer que o toque dele causou.

Ela também culpou o álcool pela sua falta de reflexos, que falharam em aparecer para evitar o contato.

Shisui sorriu ao perceber a kunoichi estremecer, olhos entreabertos. Por fim, ele retraiu a mão para o seu lado.

"E eu sei disso, _Sa-ku-ra._ Mas faço questão de acompanhá-la."

A maneira como ele pronunciava o seu nome deveria ser ilegal, Sakura pensou. Lábios entreabertos, ela o encarou estupefata até que um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. Seria a primeira vez que ele a acompanharia até em casa. Apesar de ter estado na presença dele por mais vezes que poderia contar, Sakura não recordava de um lugar tão pessoal. Um lugar onde só estariam os dois, _sozinhos_ …

Engolindo em seco, a kunoichi sacudiu a cabeça internamente. Ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-a um pouco questionador, um pouco divertido. Ele estava apenas esperando por ela.

Fechando os olhos e suspirando de leve, a kunoichi pensou que não teria outra opção a não ser deixá-lo acompanhá-la. Shisui não era nada menos que persistente e isso ela já deveria saber.

Colocando uma mão no quadril, Sakura olhou para cima em direção ao alto homem. Séria, a kunoichi então respondeu com finalidade, "Se é isso que você deseja."

Mas então aconteceu algo que ela não esperava. Shisui inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhos descendo do rosto da médica para vagar por toda a extensão de seu corpo, subindo lentamente logo após. Ele a olhou com intensidade e um sorriso predatório. A médica fez o possível para não corar, mas não pôde controlar os batimentos acelerando.

"Depois de você." Shisui gesticulou com a mão em direção a rua.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura voltou a andar, apenas um pensamento vagando por sua mente.

 _Ficar sozinha com Uchiha Shisui definitivamente não é uma boa ideia._


	5. Decisões?

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

 _ **Percepção**_

 _Capítulo 5: Decisões?_

 _Isso não está acontecendo._

Sakura sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem quando Uchiha Shisui não se moveu para ir embora assim que ela destrancou a porta e virou a maçaneta. Ao contrário, apenas continuou encostado na parede ao lado da porta do apartamento da médica.

Como se tivesse adivinhado o que ela estava pensando, Shisui deu uma risada divertida, o que Sakura levou como uma ofensa e logo cerrou os olhos, as feições de seu rosto tornando-se duras.

Sakura fechou a porta novamente e, virando-se para o Uchiha, a médica não conseguiu controlar o tom hostil de sua voz. "Bom, eu estou em casa agora. O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

Shisui franziu as sobrancelhas. Sakura não deixou de notar que os lábios dele haviam formado uma linha fina e levemente arqueada para baixo. O efeito foi imediato. Sakura se arrependeu e logo quis retirar o que disse.

Mas então, por que ela tentaria fazê-lo se sentir melhor? Não era isso que ela queria desde o início? Que ele simplesmente a deixasse em paz?

Mas, a esse ponto, parecia uma batalha perdida. Expressão suavizando, a médica fechou os olhos e suspirou, cansada. "Bem, obrigada por me acompanhar… eu acho."

Sakura abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma faísca de _algo_ passar por aqueles olhos tão negros, mas ela não focou nisso por muito tempo. Aqueles atraentes lábios estavam entreabertos e mais convidativos que nunca, e Sakura percebeu que, por mais que tentasse, não poderia parar de olhar. Eles apenas ficaram em silêncio, um encarando o outro. Ela conseguia sentir a tensão se desenvolvendo ao redor deles em uma velocidade alarmante e, de repente, estava muito mais quente que antes.

Depois do que pareceu uma vida ele estava sorrindo para ela.

"Não é um problema, como sempre," Shisui disse em quase um sussurro, olhando-a com olhos entreabertos.

De repente Sakura não conseguia respirar. O que ele estava fazendo com ela? Todas essas reações a expressões e gestos que Shisui fazia estavam começando a dar nos nervos da médica. Durante toda a noite ela teve de lidar com isso, e o pior: ela podia admitir para si mesma que estava gostando!

Mas nada era tão simples.

Sakura podia admitir que sim, ela estava atraída pelo moreno a sua frente. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela ainda não estava confiante o suficiente para dar o próximo passo.

Ainda havia tanta coisa que ela não sabia. Sakura franziu a testa. O que exatamente ele queria com ela? _Por que_ ela? Talvez estivesse na hora de ter algumas respostas para essas perguntas antes que algo passasse dos limites.

Ela estava a ponto de começar essas mesmas perguntas quando quase pulou de susto e surpresa. Shisui estava muito mais perto agora, ainda com o leve sorriso no rosto e olhos entreabertos. Uma mão estava levantada na altura do rosto da médica com alguns dedos acariciando a sua testa, suavizando as linhas que estavam franzidas ali.

Sakura sentiu como se pudesse dormir ali mesmo e inclinou-se em direção ao contato, buscando mais da sensação quente que os dedos dele traziam. Shisui arregalou os olhos quase imperceptívelmente para isso, mas logo aproximou-se mais da médica, olhos negros fixados nos esmeralda suaves.

Ela tinha que achar as respostas para as perguntas, sim, mas ela estava tão cansada de lutar e agora isso parecia tão certo.

 _A única coisa que você precisa fazer é aceitar isso._

As palavras de Ino ecoavam na cabeça da médica como um mantra e, enquanto ela assistia Shisui inclinar a cabeça de leve para que pudesse ficar em linha com a dela, suas barreiras desmoronaram.

 _Apenas aceite._

Com esse pensamento em mente, Sakura tomou sua decisão. Em um movimento ousado, ela deslizou sua mão direita na nuca do capitão ANBU e o puxou levemente, enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para encontrar com os lábios partidos dele.

Sakura ainda viu os olhos de Shisui se arregalarem antes de fechar os dela. A hesitação e a surpresa só duraram um segundo porque no próximo ele já havia escorregado um braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto a outra mão segurava a parte de trás da cabeça, dedos entrelaçados nos fios rosa.

Ele era dolorosamente suave e lento. Como se estivesse com medo de que, a qualquer movimento brusco, ela fosse sumir. Como se estivesse tomando todo o tempo do mundo em um único beijo porque, depois de tanto esforço para conseguir o que queria, ele não permitiria que isso acabasse em um estalar de dedos.

Sakura, apesar de estar com o coração quase saltando do peito e a respiração presa nos pulmões, estava começando a ficar impaciente com o ritmo extremamente lento. Entrelaçando as mãos nos cabelos levemente encaracolados, Sakura partiu os lábios minimamente possível e passou a ponta da língua lentamente pelos lábios do capitão ANBU. Shisui congelou. Sakura, por outro lado, sentiu um gosto adocicado e não conseguiu conter o gemido que deixou sua garganta.

E então ele estava atacando-a. Quase literalmente. Shisui segurou as pernas da médica e a levantou contra a porta – que ainda estava fechada. Sakura não perdeu tempo em pressionar as pernas na cintura do capitão ANBU, que rosnou baixo ao contato. Sakura notou que com a nova posição o vestido que estava usando subia a ponto de ser indiscreto, mas ela não se importou. Só o que importava agora era _ele._

Shisui mordeu o seu lábio inferior e em seguida passou a língua, pedindo permissão. Sakura concedeu imediatamente, partindo os lábios para encontrar sua língua com a dele, o beijo mais acelerado, mas, de certo modo, ainda lento. Ele era quente, e a médica passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros, sem fôlego. O contato entre os lábios era tão intenso que ela teve a sensação de que fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Ele se certificou de estar em todos os lugares. Segurando suas pernas, acariciando os cabelos e braços, para então passar um braço ao redor de sua cintura, mantendo-a o mais próximo possível, enquanto a outra mão encontrava o lado do rosto em uma suave carícia.

Mas então tudo estava ficando sério demais. Os beijos mais profundos, respirações mais pesadas e o ar impossivelmente mais quente. Sakura passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, querendo trazê-lo mais perto do que o possível. Logo ela abaixou os braços e passou as mãos pelo peito tonificado dele, e Shisui gemeu em aprovação.

Sakura só percebeu o quão longe estavam indo e o lugar em que estavam quando ele se afastou dos lábios dela e passou a dar atenção ao pescoço. Uma das mãos que estava acariciando a bochecha dela estava descendo perigosamente baixo agora, dedos passando pela clavícula e chegando perto do decote do vestido.

Então ela esqueceu o que estava pensando. Olhos esmeralda rolaram para cima antes de Sakura fechá-los, soltando um suspiro trêmulo. Os lábios em seu pescoço eram quentes e ligeiramente úmidos, deixando arrepios por onde passavam.

Sakura sentiu algo mais quente e mais molhado logo em seguida e engasgou ao perceber que era a língua dele.

"Shisui…" ela gemeu.

O capitão ANBU congelou. Sakura abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, olhando para a bagunça de fios encaracolados abaixo. Então ele a soltou e se distanciou.

Sakura estava prestes a perguntar o que havia acontecido quando ouviu vozes vindo pelo corredor e arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que exatamente eles estavam fazendo e onde.

Um vizinho dela passou por eles e acenou, dando boa noite. Sakura respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas corarem quando o mesmo vizinho a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Não tinha como ele ter visto algo, ela tinha certeza.

Sakura voltou para Shisui. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta de novo, passando uma mão nos cabelos, mais bagunçando que arrumando, e tinha um sorriso quase malicioso nos lábios.

A médica estava com o coração acelerado com a cena e lambeu os lábios inconscientemente. Os olhos dele escureceram e Shisui mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Um… Você deveria ir," Sakura disse, incerta e sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

O capitão ANBU deu uma risada baixa e profunda. "Tem certeza?"

Não, ela não tinha. Mas isso provavelmente não acabaria bem, se levasse em conta que ainda estava meio bêbada e podia se arrepender assim que acordasse.

Sakura não tinha certeza, mas era o caminho mais seguro.

Ela o olhou, decidida. "Sim. Você precisa ir."

Shisui arqueou a cabeça para um lado e franziu os lábios. Por fim, ele ficou em posição ereta mais uma vez e acenou para ela, com um sorriso. "Eu vou vê-la amanhã, então, Sakura."

Depois que ele sumiu de vista, ela se trancou em casa. Esquecendo-se de pensamentos sobre dormir, Sakura correu para o banheiro. Ela realmente precisava de um banho agora.

* * *

No dia seguinte Sakura estava de novo no escritório de Tsunade.

E muito distraída.

Ela tentou, realmente tentou. Não podiam culpá-la de não estar focada depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Sakura tirou os olhos do documento que estava revisando e suspirou.

 _Coisas que fazemos quando estamos sob efeito de álcool._

Depois do "episódio" – como Sakura tinha nomeado – da noite anterior com Shisui, ela fez o possível para esquecer e ir dormir.

Apenas que não estava ajudando.

Seu cérebro continuava passando a mesma memória várias vezes. E seu coração traidor acelerava toda a vez, o que a deixava inquieta. E, quando ela se deu conta, já eram 3 horas da manhã e ela não havia pregado o olho.

A médica bocejou e descansou o queixo em uma mão, lembrando da noite não dormida. Tsunade teria o seu pescoço se descobrisse.

E isso não levaria muito tempo, se ela considerasse o olhar afiado que a Hokage lançou em sua direção – observando a aparência dela – quando ela entrou no escritório mais cedo naquela manhã. Apenas um erro para a loira questioná-la.

Como se estivesse sentindo que Sakura estava pensando nela, Tsunade entrou na sala com uma batida da porta. Sakura pulou e se sentou mais ereta, seus olhos voltando a examinar o papel em suas mãos um pouco trêmulas.

A médica concentrou-se o máximo que pode em não estremecer com o escrutínio que ela podia sentir que estava sobre. Ao invés disso, ela continuou a olhar para o papel, tentando achar algum erro.

Ela perdeu o olhar de suspeita e a sobrancelha erguida da médica mais velha. "Você já terminou com isso?"

Sakura manteve sua expressão e voz em branco, até demais para ela, e entregou o documento com um aceno de cabeça. "Sim, shishou."

Tsunade parecia satisfeita. Ela colocou o documento de lado para examinar mais tarde e focou-se em outros assuntos.

A médica de cabelos rosa suspirou mentalmente em alívio. Tsunade queria que ela sempre estivesse alerta. Ela ouviria – e muito – se a loira percebesse que algo estava errado e que esse algo tinha a ver com indo a um bar, bebido, se agarrado no corredor do apartamento com o mesmo cara que ela estava tentando evitar nos últimos meses e ficado acordada a noite inteira por causa disso.

Voltando a estante ao lado da janela, ela continuou a organizar os livros, como estava fazendo antes. Depois de cinco minutos, porém, ela já estava distraída novamente, olhando os volumes em sua mão sem realmente ler nada. Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou em irritação, tentando se manter focada na tarefa.

Mais cinco minutos depois, Sakura deu uma espiada pela janela, admirando o dia belo e ensolarado do lado de fora. Crianças brincavam ao redor do prédio ao som do canto dos pássaros. Um desses pássaros pegou sua atenção e ela olhou para baixo, seguindo-o com os olhos. Mas então ela congelou, arregalando orbes esmeralda e quase derrubando os livros em seus braços com a visão que a presenteou.

Shisui estava do lado de fora da torre, no pátio em frente. Conversando com ele estava uma kunoichi que Sakura tinha certeza já ter visto antes em algum lugar. Ela tinha cabelos vermelho fogo, olhos escuros e usava o uniforme jōnin padrão, como Shisui.

Sakura cerrou os olhos e se aproximou da janela. A garota estava corando e falava sobre algo animadamente – muito animadamente – mas o capitão ANBU parecia um pouco distraído, assentindo com a cabeça vez ou outra, mas com olhos vidrados, como se estivesse perdido em pensamento.

Aquela kunoichi estava flertando com ele, Sakura decidiu, suas sobrancelhas alinhando-se juntas. Ao pensamento, um sentimento se espalhou por seu peito e ela apertou com força os livros em seus braços. Definitivamente um sentimento _ruim_. Não demorou muito para a médica descobrir o que era.

 _Ela estava com ciúmes!_

 _O quê?_

Sakura fez uma careta. Era ridículo, realmente. Claro, eles trocaram mais que um par de beijos na noite passada, mas eles não eram nada. Não é? Por que ela se sentiria desse jeito?

Por que aquela imagem a incomodava tanto?

Sakura mordeu o lábio em indecisão. Ainda estava olhando pela janela quando Shisui, de repente, franziu a testa de leve. Então ele olhou para cima.

Em direção a janela que ela estava.

Ele estava olhando diretamente para _ela_.

Sakura estava tão nervosa que continuou plantada no lugar, olhando de volta. Ela tinha quase certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate por ter sido pega olhando, mas tinha algo naqueles olhos tão negros do capitão ANBU que a impedia de quebrar o contato.

A kunoichi ruiva, a esse ponto, estava olhando para Shisui com uma expressão questionadora. Quando percebeu que não receberia nenhuma atenção, porém, ela olhou para a mesma direção que ele olhava. E prontamente bufou e cerrou os olhos, olhando com raiva para a médica.

Sakura continuou olhando para Shisui, entretanto. Ela estava certa de que entraria em combustão a qualquer momento, mas então um barulho soou na sala e ela pulou.

"Sakura!" Veio o grito de Tsunade.

A médica virou com um movimento tão brusco que ouviu o seu pescoço estalar. Ela olhou para a Hokage com olhos arregalados. "S-sim?" Gaguejou.

Tsunade estava com o documento que Sakura havia escrito mais cedo meio amassado em uma mão. Seu cenho estava franzido e sobrancelhas loiras tremiam em irritação. Sakura engoliu em seco. Não era um bom sinal.

Tsunade balançou o papel preso em seu punho no ar. "Desde quando _Gaara_ é Kazekage de Kirigakure?" Ela sibilou.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e seu nariz enrugou em uma careta.

 _Droga._

* * *

Já estava perto do horário de almoço e ela ainda estava no escritório, escrevendo o documento – novamente.

Após perceber o grande erro que a kunoichi de cabelos rosa havia cometido, Tsunade prosseguiu com um grande sermão sobre a importância dela ter atenção a todo o tempo, antes de jogar o papel com os erros no lixo e ordenar que Sakura não saísse de lá até que escrevesse outro – certo dessa vez. Quando a Godaime Hokage fechou a porta com um estalo, Sakura olhou discretamente com o canto do olho para a janela atrás dela. Não havia ninguém. Shisui havia sumido.

Naquela hora Sakura franziu o cenho desconfiada, ainda sentindo o sentimento ruim – que ela se recusava a chamar de ciúmes – com toda a força.

Agora ela estava aqui; ainda sentada na mesa, escrevendo. Os livros haviam sido postos de lado porque, aparentemente, para Tsunade, o documento que seria enviado a Suna era mais importante.

Felizmente ela já estava quase acabando. Apenas precisaria da assinatura da Godaime para poder enviar. Sakura colocou o documento de volta na mesa com os outros papéis ali. Talvez, se fosse rápida, conseguiria pegar algo para comer antes que Tsunade voltasse com sua ira para a sala.

Sakura levantou então, passando uma mão nos cabelos para tirá-los do rosto e pegando sua bolsa. A kunoichi virou e-

Sentiu seu nariz colidir com algo rígido – e com um bom perfume – antes de conseguir se equilibrar. Uma mão grande e quente tocou sua cintura firmemente e ela olhou para cima, surpresa.

"Você realmente gosta de colidir comigo," Shisui brincou, sorrindo largamente para ela.

Sakura abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse ter a chance de falar qualquer coisa, sentiu lábios quentes e macios tocando os seus em um beijo feroz e uma mão direcionando o seu rosto levemente para cima. Seus sentidos foram imediatamente sobrecarregados pelo cheiro dele. Shisui deslizou a língua ousadamente entre os lábios partidos da médica, que gemeu baixo, antes de se afastar e sorrir mais uma vez para ela. O beijo havia terminado tão rápido quanto havia começado.

"Olá, linda."

"Ahn…" Ela respondeu estupidamente, ainda com a boca parcialmente aberta em choque pela aparição surpresa.

Ele apenas pareceu achar graça nisso, pois continuou sorrindo para ela e acariciando sua bochecha. Sakura balançou a cabeça mentalmente para ganhar atenção e logo cerrou os olhos.

Colocando uma mão no quadril, ela demandou, "O que você acha que está fazendo?"

O capitão ANBU retraiu a mão e olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Então seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu, presunçoso. "Beijando você?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse pensando. Então provocou, mordendo o lábio, "Nós podemos continuar, se você não se importa se formos pegos por Tsunade-sama."

Sakura sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha com a implicação. Ele era tão impossível!

Mas agora era uma boa hora para ele estar aqui. Eles precisavam realmente resolver tudo isso que estava acontecendo e quanto mais rápido melhor. Sakura estava cansada de ser mantida no escuro. Ela precisava saber o que ele realmente queria.

Ela tentou falar mais uma vez, e, novamente, ele a ganhou nisso.

Segurando uma mão dela na dele, Shisui inclinou-se para frente – passando o outro braço ao redor dela no caminho – até que alcançou o ouvido da médica. "Vamos sair daqui," ele sussurrou.

Sakura pensou ter visto os olhos dele mudando, mas não tinha certeza. Ela nem teve tempo de estremecer com a sensação de lábios quase tocando a sua pele sensível quando todo o cômodo em que estavam estremeceu, borrando fora de vista.

* * *

Depois de um momento fugaz eles apareceram em uma pequena rua abandonada que Sakura não reconhecia. Ela conseguia ouvir vozes ao longe e imaginou que estariam perto de algum lugar muito movimentado.

A médica gemeu quando uma onda de náusea passou por ela e inclinou-se para frente, descansando a cabeça no peito de Shisui e fechando os olhos. Naquele momento, Sakura percebeu o quão alto o capitão ANBU realmente era. Ela mal alcançava o pescoço dele.

"Então é assim que funciona."

Uma mão dele descansou suavemente na parte de trás de sua cabeça, enquanto o outro braço ainda estava circulando sua cintura, mantendo-a em pé. Ela conseguia sentir a risada através do peito dele. "É um pouco nauseante de início."

"Hm," Sakura gemeu de novo quando tentou abrir os olhos e tudo estava rodando. "Um aviso antes seria bom," ela disse com a voz meio abafada.

Shisui não respondeu. Eles ficaram próximos assim por alguns minutos até Sakura sentir que já podia ficar de pé sem ajuda. Ela empurrou o capitão ANBU de leve para se afastar. Ele estava um pouco desconfiado, mas a deixou ir, ainda olhando cuidadosamente por algum movimento que indicasse falta de equilíbrio.

"Onde nós estamos?"

Shisui encolheu os ombros. "Achei que poderíamos almoçar juntos."

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?"

Ele olhou para ela como se fosse bastante óbvio e que ela sabia o porquê. A médica pensou em todas as dúvidas que tinha e suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo falar.

E ela deveria saber que, depois da outra noite, ele não a deixaria escapar tão fácil.

Shisui pegou sua mão e a puxou um pouco na direção da entrada da rua. Sakura teve problemas para acompanhar os passos largos dele, por isso estava sempre um pouco atrás. Ela olhou para suas mãos unidas e dedos entrelaçados e corou.

Logo a médica começou a reconhecer os seus arredores; eles estavam perto do hospital, o que lhe dava uma boa ideia de onde iriam, levando em conta que era o único restaurante naquela área.

Sakura não estava tão surpresa, entretanto, quando eles entraram no estabelecimento e ela reconheceu alguns colegas de trabalho. Alguns deles olharam para ela e sorriram, mas logo suas sobrancelhas levantaram ao notarem a outra pessoa com ela e que estavam de mãos dadas. A kunoichi sorriu nervosamente para os olhares e então virou para Shisui, sobrancelhas alinhadas juntas, quase implorando. Ele entendeu o pedido não dito e a guiou para a outra parte do restaurante, longe do grupo do hospital.

"Não quer ser vista comigo?" Ele brincou, sentando na cadeira de frente a ela.

Sakura suspirou. "Meio tarde para isso, não é?" Uma pausa, então, "Apenas tentando descobrir o que isso," ela gesticulou com o dedo entre eles, "é antes de surgirem os rumores."

Shisui cantarolou, assentindo com a cabeça e com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Sakura achava que ele ficava fofo assim.

Ela bufou então, lembrando de algo. "É o mínimo que você pode me conceder depois de ontem, não acha?"

A lembrança ele sorriu para ela maliciosamente, olhos brilhando. Sakura corou de novo. "Eu acho que você está muito certa."

Eles fizeram o pedido e esperaram. Shisui brincava com um dos dedos dela distraidamente. Sakura não percebeu, perdida em pensamentos próprios.

"Eu tive uma percepção."

Sakura voltou a olhar para Shisui com a testa franzida. Ele ainda parecia bem distraído. "Hm?"

"Eu tive uma percepção," ele repetiu seriamente. Mais sério do que ela já havia visto, se é que já havia visto. "Havia _algo_ sobre você… eu não sabia o que era, mas me interessava."

Ele estava _falando._ Finalmente falando.

Sakura se manteve quieta por medo que se interrompesse, não teria mais respostas.

Ele suspirou. "De repente você estava sempre por perto, com as pessoas ao seu redor te chamando de sensei e olhando para você com admiração. Eu fiquei curioso a princípio."

A kunoichi franziu a testa de leve. "A princípio?"

Shisui assentiu. "Sim. E eu procurei saber o que era. Eu estive estudando você por dias, mesmo antes de você perceber que eu estava lá." Ele pausou e franziu a testa. "Na verdade você só soube porque eu deixei acontecer."

A médica cerrou os olhos, suspeita. "Então você estava me manipulando?"

Ele riu. _Riu._ "Eu não faria isso. Além disso você levou a ideia de fugir de mim bem a sério."

Isso era verdade, ela supôs. Naquela época, a ideia de um Uchiha perseguindo-a era aterrorizante. Agora ela não tinha tanta certeza.

Sakura limpou a garganta. "Você já conseguiu descobrir o que esse _algo_ é?"

Ele descansou uma palma em um lado do rosto dela, polegar acariciando suas bochechas rosadas levemente. "Sim," sussurrou.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas não era necessário. Seus olhos mostravam tudo o que ele estava sentindo e ela perdeu o fôlego. Sendo do clã que ele pertencia Shisui de repente parecia mais humano, _vulnerável._

Naquele momento Sakura percebeu que ele estava ali; completamente aberto para ela ver _– apenas_ para ela.

E ele sempre esteve. Todas as pequenas coisas – jantando juntos, andando de volta para o hospital, tendo certeza de que ela voltaria segura para casa e _beijando-a_ – fizeram com que ela passasse a enxergá-lo. Ele estava lá porque ele se importava. E o brilho no olhar em todas as ocasiões dizia o porquê.

 _Aceitar ou rejeitar._

Então ela colocou uma mão em cima da dele que estava em seu rosto e apertou um pouco – respondendo a pergunta não dita. Os olhos dele se levantaram para o rosto dela e Sakura o presenteou com um sorriso brilhante que fazia seus olhos se apertarem um pouco nas laterais. Shisui pareceu um pouco surpreendido, mas logo sorriu, percebendo o que o gesto significava.

Quando perceberam que a comida estava chegando, eles se separaram e se prepararam. O jovem arrumou os pratos e as bebidas na mesa e esperou um pouco ao lado.

Sakura suspirou de leve e sorriu um pouco para si mesma, enquanto mexia com a comida. Seu coração estava fazendo coisas engraçadas. Nesse momento ela se sentia feliz e isso era o que realmente importava.

Shisui colocou uma mão em cima da dela que descansava na mesa. Sakura sentiu ansiedade crescer por dentro quando começou a pensar sobre vários momentos que poderiam ter juntos agora como um casal. Nada de mais esconde-esconde.

A kunoichi sorriu suavemente aos pensamentos. Até que Shisui falou de novo.

Mas não com ela.

"É bom você não estar dando mole para a minha namorada," ele demandou, voz soando dura.

Seu olho esquerdo estremeceu com o que havia acabado de ouvir. A cabeça da médica inclinou-se para cima tão rápido que ela conseguiu ver o jovem corar um pouco e virar nervosamente, andando o mais rápido que podia sem correr. Shisui, por outro lado, estava com suas feições marcadas em uma expressão presunçosa.

Sakura rolou os olhos.

 _Uchihas._

E quando eles voltaram para a rua – Shisui segurando firmemente a mão dela na dele, sorrindo feito um bobo e com o mesmo brilho especial no olhar – Sakura decidiu que ela não se importava com isso de jeito nenhum.

* * *

É isso! Como minha primeira fic eu planejei para que fosse mais simples e descontraída mesmo e estou satisfeita com o resultado. Eu AMO pares inusitados e, mais do que isso, AMO shippar a Sakura com todos os personagens de Naruto, basicamente hahaha. Talvez um dia teremos uma continuação de Percepção, algo mais focado no relacionamento deles, quem sabe. ~suspense~

Eu estou no processo de escrita de outra fanfic no momento. Essa seria mais longa, com vários capítulos, mais focada no mundo shinobi e seguindo uma pequena parte do Shippuden, mas não sei como seriam as respostas ao par (Kakuzu x Sakura. Sim, você leu certo), já que é um que tem raríssimas histórias. De qualquer jeito, eu estou focada nessa agora e pode ser que em breve apareça por aqui. ;)

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e separaram um tempinho do seu dia para curtir, seguir e deixar comentários. Isso realmente ajuda muito quem está escrevendo. 3

Beijos, –N. (Quem assiste PLL vai saber a referência).


End file.
